dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Shoulder Styles
Shoulder Styles are the visual representations of the various Shoulder Costume Pieces collected by the Player Character. Once a costume piece is equipped, the player will automatically and permanently have that piece's appearance added to their Style collection, allowing it to be used via the Style Window. Usually obtained via enemy drops and Treasure Chests, styles may also be collected via the Vault, Player Briefings, Investigations and Collections awards, bought from a Vendor or Kiosk, or obtained during special events and promotions. List Male= File:ShouldersA.R.G.U.S.Operative.png|A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:ShouldersAbsoluteZero.png|Absolute Zero File:ShouldersAdaptiveAndroid.png|Adaptive Android File:ShouldersAegisOfAzarath.png|Aegis of Azarath File:ShouldersAegisOfEternity.png|Aegis of Eternity File:ShouldersAerialDefender.png|Aerial Defender File:ShouldersAeronaut.png|Aeronaut File:ShouldersAlienTech.png|Alien Tech File:ShouldersAmazon.png|Amazon File:ShouldersAmazonHoplite.png|Amazon Hoplite File:ShouldersAmazonPolemarch.png|Amazon Polemarch File:ShouldersAmazonSoldier.png|Amazon Soldier File:ShouldersAmazonStrategos.png|Amazon Strategos File:ShouldersAmazonian.png|Amazonian File:ShouldersAncientAmazonNoble.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:ShouldersAncientDivineSorceress.png|Ancient Divine Sorceress File:ShouldersAncientUrgrundPauldrons.png|Ancient Urgrund Pauldrons File:ShouldersAngelic.png|Angelic File:ShouldersAntifreeze.png|Antifreeze File:ShouldersApokoliptianGeneral.png|Apokoliptian General File:ShouldersApokoliptianShocktrooper.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:ShouldersArchangel.png|Archangel File:ShouldersArmoredDetective.png|Armored Detective File:ShouldersAsteroidea.png|Asteroidea File:ShouldersAstralAlloy.png|Astral Alloy File:ShouldersAtlanteanMonarch.png|Atlantean Monarch File:ShouldersAtlanteanWarsuit.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:ShouldersAvatarBombardier.png|Avatar Bombardier File:ShouldersAvatarInfiltrator.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:ShouldersAvatarOfOphidian.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:ShouldersBarbarian.png|Barbarian File:ShouldersBattle-Hawk.png|Battle-Hawk File:ShouldersBewitchingBattlesuit.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:ShouldersBeyondHigh-Tech.png|Beyond High-Tech File:ShouldersBiker.png|Biker File:ShouldersBiohazard.png|Biohazard File:ShouldersBiomech.png|Biomech File:ShouldersBionic.png|Bionic File:ShouldersBlackhawk.png|Blackhawk File:ShouldersBloodBat.png|Blood Bat File:ShouldersBlood-Cursed.png|Blood-Cursed File:ShouldersBrainiacInvader.png|Brainiac Invader File:ShouldersBulwarkOfMadness.png|Bulwark of Madness File:ShouldersCeltic.png|Celtic File:ShouldersCheckmateInformant.png|Checkmate Informant File:ShouldersCheckmateOperative.png|Checkmate Operative File:ShouldersClownPrince.png|Clown Prince File:ShouldersConqueror.png|Conqueror File:ShouldersContemporaryTech.png|Contemporary Tech File:ShouldersCorrupted.png|Corrupted File:ShouldersCybernetic.png|Cybernetic File:ShouldersDamagedLantern.png|Damaged Lantern File:ShouldersDarkSpecter2018Batsuit.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:ShouldersDarkSpecterBatsuit.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:ShouldersDemonic.png|Demonic File:ShouldersDemonicRunes.png|Demonic Runes File:ShouldersDepartmentOfCorrections.png|Department of Corrections File:ShouldersDiscipleOfParallax.png|Disciple of Parallax File:ShouldersDivine.png|Divine File:ShouldersDresden7.png|Dresden 7 File:ShouldersDruid.png|Druid File:ShouldersDystopianAmazon.png|Dystopian Amazon File:ShouldersEgyptian.png|Egyptian File:ShouldersEgyptianSorcerer.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:ShouldersElectrostatic.png|Electrostatic File:ShouldersElementalAndroid.png|Elemental Android File:ShouldersEnergyArmor.png|Energy Armor File:ShouldersEngineer.png|Engineer File:ShouldersEnhancedBionic.png|Enhanced Bionic File:ShouldersEscapedInmate.png|Escaped Inmate File:ShouldersEternal.png|Eternal File:ShouldersExalted.png|Exalted File:ShouldersExobyteOrigin.png|Exobyte Origin File:ShouldersExpertMarksman.png|Expert Marksman File:ShouldersFallenGod.png|Fallen God File:ShouldersFatesFaith.png|Fate's Faith File:ShouldersFourthWorld.png|Fourth World File:ShouldersFrozenFury.png|Frozen Fury File:ShouldersFurious.png|Furious File:ShouldersFutureCrusader.png|Future Crusader File:ShouldersFutureDefender.png|Future Defender File:ShouldersGorgonSlayer.png|Gorgon Slayer File:ShouldersGorillaSoldier.png|Gorilla Soldier File:ShouldersGothamKnight.png|Gotham Knight File:ShouldersGothamsOutlaw.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:ShouldersGreco-Roman.png|Greco-Roman File:ShouldersGreenKnight.png|Green Knight File:ShouldersH.I.V.E.Master.png|H.I.V.E. Master File:ShouldersHIVE.png|HIVE (Style) File:ShouldersHIVEDefender.png|HIVE Defender File:ShouldersHeartOfTheLion.png|Heart of the Lion File:ShouldersHeartshard.png|Heartshard File:ShouldersHerasStrength.png|Hera's Strength File:ShouldersHeraldOfTheBlack.png|Herald of the Black File:ShouldersHighVoltage.png|High Voltage File:ShouldersHigh-DensityTacticalPauldrons.png|High-Density Tactical Pauldrons File:ShouldersHijackedServitor.png|Hijacked Servitor File:ShouldersHolidayElf.png|Holiday Elf File:ShouldersHouseOfElWarsuit.png|House of El Warsuit File:ShouldersImperialInsect.png|Imperial Insect File:ShouldersInsectColonist.png|Insect Colonist File:ShouldersInsectoid.png|Insectoid File:ShouldersJahKir.png|Jah Kir File:ShouldersJester.png|Jester File:ShouldersJohnnyQuick.png|Johnny Quick File:ShouldersJokersPunchline.png|Joker's Punchline File:ShouldersKabuki.png|Kabuki File:ShouldersKryptonian.png|Kryptonian File:ShouldersKryptonianCommander.png|Kryptonian Commander File:ShouldersKryptonianMedico.png|Kryptonian Medico File:ShouldersLeagueOfAssassins.png|League of Assassins File:ShouldersLexCorpSalvation.png|LexCorp Salvation File:ShouldersLifeShell.png|Life Shell File:ShouldersLogisticsOfficer.png|Logistics Officer File:ShouldersMainMan.png|Main Man File:ShouldersMalevolentKnight.png|Malevolent Knight File:ShouldersManta.png|Manta File:ShouldersMasterMercenary.png|Master Mercenary File:ShouldersMayan.png|Mayan File:ShouldersMedieval.png|Medieval File:ShouldersMera.png|Mera File:ShouldersMercenarysMalice.png|Mercenary's Malice File:ShouldersMetalhead.png|Metalhead File:ShouldersMetallosMaw.png|Metallo's Maw File:ShouldersMid-Nite.png|Mid-Nite File:ShouldersMilitaryTech.png|Military Tech File:ShouldersMinotaur.png|Minotaur File:ShouldersMiraculous.png|Miraculous File:ShouldersMoss-CoveredShoulders.png|Mossy File:ShouldersNecromancer.png|Necromancer File:ShouldersNewGenesis.png|New Genesis File:ShouldersNinthTrideTyrant.png|Ninth Tride Tyrant File:ShouldersNth-MetalBattlesuit.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:ShouldersNuclear.png|Nuclear File:ShouldersOolong.png|Oolong File:ShouldersOwlman.png|Owlsuit File:ShouldersParademonSentry.png|Parademon Sentry File:ShouldersParamilitary.png|Paramilitary File:ShouldersPhantomZoneReaver.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:ShouldersPlant.png|Plant File:ShouldersPrideful.png|Prideful File:ShouldersPrinceUlgo.png|Prince Ulgo (Style) File:ShouldersProgenyOfDarkseid.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:ShouldersPsycho.png|Psycho File:ShouldersPunchline.png|Punchline File:ShouldersQuickstryke.png|Quickstryke File:ShouldersJohnnyQuick.png|Quicksuit File:ShouldersQwardianFighter.png|Qwardian Fighter File:ShouldersRaptorInfiltrator.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:ShouldersRaptorTech.png|Raptor Tech File:ShouldersRapture.png|Rapture File:ShouldersRemora.png|Remora File:ShouldersRetroTech.png|Retro Tech File:ShouldersReverse.png|Reverse File:ShouldersRiddler.png|Riddler File:ShouldersRobotic.png|Robotic File:ShouldersRunesOfTheAncients.png|Runes of the Ancients File:ShouldersRunesOfTheEast.png|Runes of the East File:ShouldersRunesOfTheNorsemen.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:ShouldersRyut.png|Ryut File:ShouldersSTAREx.png|STAR Ex File:ShouldersSTEELsuitMK-1.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:ShouldersScionOfIon.png|Scion of Ion File:ShouldersSector13.png|Sector 13 File:ShouldersSector3601.png|Sector 3601 File:ShouldersSectorAgent.png|Sector Agent File:ShouldersSectorIncendiary.png|Sector Incendiary File:ShouldersSeraph.png|Seraph File:ShouldersShaman.png|Shaman File:ShouldersSharpshooter.png|Sharpshooter File:ShouldersShepherdOfAdara.png|Shepherd of Adara File:ShouldersShieldedRobot.png|Shielded Robot File:ShouldersShimTarRegalia.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:ShouldersShockJock.png|Shock Jock File:ShouldersShroudOfAnubis.png|Shroud of Anubis File:ShouldersSnake.png|Snake File:ShouldersSonOfBelial.png|Son of Belial File:ShouldersSonOfTheManta.png|Son of the Manta File:ShouldersSpecOps.png|Spec Ops File:ShouldersSpeed-ForceSpectrum.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:ShouldersSpeed-Metal.png|Speed-Metal File:ShouldersSpikedWrath.png|Spiked Wrath File:ShouldersSpindrift.png|Spindrift File:ShouldersSpiritOfTheStag.png|Spirit of the Stag File:ShouldersSplitPersonality.png|Split Personality File:ShouldersSpookySpider.png|Spooky Spider File:ShouldersSteampunk.png|Steampunk File:ShouldersSteelworker.png|Steelworker File:ShouldersStrengthOfTheRam.png|Strength of the Ram File:ShouldersSunstoneBulwark.png|Sunstone Bulwark File:ShouldersSunstonesEdge.png|Sunstone's Edge File:ShouldersTalonLord.png|Talon Lord File:ShouldersTechNinja.png|Tech Ninja File:ShouldersTheLastAurochs.png|The Last Aurochs File:ShouldersThemysciranBattlesuit.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:ShouldersTimeTraveler.png|Time Traveler File:ShouldersTracesInTime.png|Traces in Time File:ShouldersVengeance.png|Vengeance File:ShouldersVengeanceOfHecate.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:ShouldersVengefulSurgeon.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:ShouldersVestmentsOfRage.png|Vestments of Rage File:ShouldersVestureOfProselyte.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:ShouldersViking.png|Viking File:ShouldersVirtuousKnight.png|Virtuous Knight File:ShouldersVisitors.png|Visitor's File:ShouldersVoodoo.png|Voodoo File:ShouldersWar-Metal.png|War-Metal File:ShouldersWarriorOfSpring.png|Warrior of Spring File:ShouldersWingedFury.png|Winged Fury File:ShouldersWizardly.png|Wizardly File:ShouldersZonewalker.png|Zonewalker |-| Female= File:ShouldersA.R.G.U.S.OperativeF.png|A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:ShouldersAbsoluteZeroF.png|Absolute Zero File:ShouldersAbyssalF.png|Abyssal File:ShouldersAdaptiveAndroidF.png|Adaptive Android File:ShouldersAegisOfAzarathF.png|Aegis of Azarath File:ShouldersAegisOfEternityF.png|Aegis of Eternity File:ShouldersAerialDefenderF.png|Aerial Defender File:ShouldersAeronautF.png|Aeronaut File:ShouldersAlienTechF.png|Alien Tech File:ShouldersAmazonF.png|Amazon File:ShouldersAmazonHopliteF.png|Amazon Hoplite File:ShouldersAmazonPolemarchF.png|Amazon Polemarch File:ShouldersAmazonSoldierF.png|Amazon Soldier File:ShouldersAmazonStrategosF.png|Amazon Strategos File:ShouldersAmazonianF.png|Amazonian File:ShouldersAncientAmazonNobleF.png|Ancient Amazon Noble File:ShouldersAncientUrgrundPauldronsF.png|Ancient Urgrund Pauldrons File:ShouldersAngelicF.png|Angelic File:ShouldersAntifreezeF.png|Antifreeze File:ShouldersApokoliptianGeneralF.png|Apokoliptian General File:ShouldersApokoliptianShocktrooperF.png|Apokoliptian Shocktrooper File:ShouldersApokoliptianShoulderguardsF.png|Apokoliptian Shoulderguards File:ShouldersArchangelF.png|Archangel File:ShouldersArmoredDetectiveF.png|Armored Detective File:ShouldersAsteroideaF.png|Asteroidea File:ShouldersAstralAlloyF.png|Astral Alloy File:ShouldersAtlanteanMonarchF.png|Atlantean Monarch File:ShouldersAtlanteanWarsuitF.png|Atlantean Warsuit File:ShouldersAvatarBombardierF.png|Avatar Bombardier File:ShouldersAvatarInfiltratorF.png|Avatar Infiltrator File:ShouldersAvatarOfOphidianF.png|Avatar of Ophidian File:ShouldersBarbarianF.png|Barbarian File:ShouldersBewitchingBattlesuitF.png|Bewitching Battlesuit File:ShouldersBeyondEnhancedHigh-TechF.png|Beyond Enhanced High-Tech File:ShouldersBeyondHigh-TechF.png|Beyond High-Tech File:ShouldersBikerF.png|Biker File:ShouldersBiohazardF.png|Biohazard File:ShouldersBiomechF.png|Biomech File:ShouldersBionicF.png|Bionic File:ShouldersBlackhawkF.png|Blackhawk File:ShouldersBlackhawk(Elite)F.png|Blackhawk (Elite) File:ShouldersBloodBatF.png|Blood Bat File:ShouldersBlood-CursedF.png|Blood-Cursed File:ShouldersBrainiacInvaderF.png|Brainiac Invader File:ShouldersBuckarooF.png|Buckaroo File:ShouldersBulwarkOfMadnessF.png|Bulwark of Madness File:ShouldersCelticF.png|Celtic File:ShouldersCheckmateInformantF.png|Checkmate Informant File:ShouldersCheckmateOperativeF.png|Checkmate Operative File:ShouldersClownPrinceF.png|Clown Prince File:ShouldersConchF.png|Conch File:ShouldersConquerorF.png|Conqueror File:ShouldersContemporaryTechF.png|Contemporary Tech File:ShouldersCorruptedF.png|Corrupted File:ShouldersCyberneticF.png|Cybernetic File:ShouldersDarkSpecter2018BatsuitF.png|Dark Specter 2018 Batsuit File:ShouldersDarkSpecterBatsuitF.png|Dark Specter Batsuit File:ShouldersDemonicF.png|Demonic File:ShouldersDemonicRunesF.png|Demonic Runes File:ShouldersDepartmentOfCorrectionsF.png|Department of Corrections File:ShouldersDiscipleOfParallaxF.png|Disciple of Parallax File:ShouldersDivineF.png|Divine File:ShouldersDresden7F.png|Dresden 7 File:ShouldersDriftGuardF.png|Drift Guard File:ShouldersDrownedPirateF.png|Drowned Pirate File:ShouldersDruidF.png|Druid File:ShouldersEgyptianF.png|Egyptian File:ShouldersEgyptianSorcererF.png|Egyptian Sorcerer File:ShouldersElectrostaticF.png|Electrostatic File:ShouldersElementalAndroidF.png|Elemental Android File:ShouldersEnergyArmorF.png|Energy Armor File:ShouldersEnergyArmor(Elite)F.png|Energy Armor (Elite) File:ShouldersEngineerF.png|Engineer File:ShouldersEnhancedA.R.G.U.S.OperativeF.png|Enhanced A.R.G.U.S. Operative File:ShouldersEnhancedAbsoluteZeroF.png|Enhanced Absolute Zero File:ShouldersEnhancedAbyssalF.png|Enhanced Abyssal File:ShouldersEnhancedArmoredDetectiveF.png|Enhanced Armored Detective File:ShouldersEnhancedConquerorF.png|Enhanced Conqueror File:ShouldersEnhancedDrownedPirateF.png|Enhanced Drowned Pirate File:ShouldersEnhancedDystopianAmazonF.png|Enhanced Dystopian Amazon File:ShouldersEnhancedExobyteOriginF.png|Enhanced Exobyte Origin File:ShouldersEnhancedFireSoulF.png|Enhanced Fire Soul File:ShouldersEnhancedGreenKnightF.png|Enhanced Green Knight File:ShouldersEnhancedHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|Enhanced High-Density Tactical Pauldrons File:ShouldersEnhancedLaughingKnightF.png|Enhanced Laughing Knight File:ShouldersEnhancedMagicsChampionF.png|Enhanced Magic's Champion File:ShouldersEnhancedMainManF.png|Enhanced Main Man File:ShouldersEnhancedMeraF.png|Enhanced Mera File:ShouldersEnhancedMid-NiteF.png|Enhanced Mid-Nite File:ShouldersEnhancedPrimevalF.png|Enhanced Primeval File:ShouldersEnhancedQuicksuitF.png|Enhanced Quicksuit File:ShouldersEnhancedQwardianGuardF.png|Enhanced Qwardian Guard File:ShouldersEnhancedShimTarRegaliaF.png|Enhanced Shim'Tar Regalia File:ShouldersEnhancedSonOfTheMantaF.png|Enhanced Son of the Manta File:ShouldersEnhancedSpeed-MetalF.png|Enhanced Speed-Metal File:ShouldersEnhancedSpindriftF.png|Enhanced Spindrift File:ShouldersEnhancedVisitor'sF.png|Enhanced Visitor's File:ShouldersEscapedInmateF.png|Escaped Inmate File:ShouldersEternalF.png|Eternal File:ShouldersExaltedF.png|Exalted File:ShouldersExobyteOriginF.png|Exobyte Origin File:ShouldersExpertMarksmanF.png|Expert Marksman File:ShouldersFallenGodF.png|Fallen God File:ShouldersFallenGod(Elite)F.png|Fallen God (Elite) File:ShouldersFatesFaithF.png|Fate's Faith File:ShouldersFireSoulF.png|Fire Soul File:ShouldersFourthWorldF.png|Fourth World File:ShouldersFrozenFuryF.png|Frozen Fury File:ShouldersFuriousF.png|Furious File:ShouldersFutureCrusaderF.png|Future Crusader File:ShouldersFutureDefenderF.png|Future Defender File:ShouldersGorgonSlayerF.png|Gorgon Slayer File:ShouldersGorillaSoldierF.png|Gorilla Soldier File:ShouldersGothamKnightF.png|Gotham Knight File:ShouldersGothamsOutlawF.png|Gotham's Outlaw File:ShouldersGreco-RomanF.png|Greco-Roman File:ShouldersGreenKnightF.png|Green Knight File:ShouldersH.I.V.E.MasterF.png|H.I.V.E. Master File:ShouldersHIVEF.png|HIVE File:ShouldersHIVEDefenderF.png|HIVE Defender File:ShouldersHawksEdgeF.png|Hawk's Edge File:ShouldersHawksEdge(Enhanced)F.png|Hawk's Edge (Enhanced) File:ShouldersHeartOfThePredator.png|Heart of The Predator File:ShouldersHeartOfTheLionF.png|Heart of the Lion File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=ShouldersHeartshardF.png|Heartshard File:ShouldersHerasStrengthF.png|Hera's Strength File:ShouldersHeraldOfTheBlackF.png|Herald of the Black File:ShouldersHeraldOfTheBlack(Elite)F.png|Herald of the Black (Elite) File:ShouldersHighVoltageF.png|High Voltage File:ShouldersHigh-DensityTacticalF.png|High-Density Tactical Pauldrons File:ShouldersHijackedServitorF.png|Hijacked Servitor File:ShouldersHolidayElfF.png|Holiday Elf File:ShouldersHouseOfEl2019F.png|House of El 2019 File:ShouldersHouseOfElWarsuitF.png|House of El Warsuit File:ShouldersImperialInsectF.png|Imperial Insect File:ShouldersInsectColonistF.png|Insect Colonist File:ShouldersInsectoidF.png|Insectoid File:ShouldersJahKirF.png|Jah Kir File:ShouldersJesterF.png|Jester File:ShouldersJokersPunchlineF.png|Joker's Punchline File:ShouldersKabukiF.png|Kabuki File:ShouldersKryptonianF.png|Kryptonian File:ShouldersKryptonianCommanderF.png|Kryptonian Commander File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=ShouldersKryptonianMedicoF.png|Kryptonian Medico File:ShouldersLaughingKnightF.png|Laughing Knight File:ShouldersLeagueOfAssassinsF.png|League of Assassins File:ShouldersLexCorpSalvationF.png|LexCorp Salvation File:ShouldersLifeShellF.png|Life Shell File:ShouldersLogisticsOfficerF.png|Logistics Officer File:ShouldersMainManF.png|Main Man File:ShouldersMalevolentKnightF.png|Malevolent Knight File:ShouldersMantaF.png|Manta File:ShouldersMasterMercenaryF.png|Master Mercenary File:ShouldersMayanF.png|Mayan File:ShouldersMedievalF.png|Medieval File:ShouldersMeraF.png|Mera File:ShouldersMercenarysMaliceF.png|Mercenary's Malice File:ShouldersMetalheadF.png|Metalhead File:ShouldersMetallosMawF.png|Metallo's Maw File:ShouldersMid-NiteF.png|Mid-Nite File:ShouldersMilitaryTechF.png|Military Tech File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=ShouldersMinotaurF.png|Minotaur File:ShouldersMiraculousF.png|Miraculous File:ShouldersMossyF.png|Mossy File:ShouldersNecromancerF.png|Necromancer File:ShouldersNewGenesisF.png|New Genesis File:ShouldersNinthTrideTyrantF.png|Ninth Tride Tyrant File:ShouldersNth-MetalBattlesuitF.png|Nth-Metal Battlesuit File:ShouldersNuclearF.png|Nuclear File:ShouldersNuclear(Elite)F.png|Nuclear (Elite) File:NoneFemale.jpg|None File:ShouldersOolongF.png|Oolong File:ShouldersOwlsuitF.png|Owlsuit File:ShouldersOwlsuit(Elite)F.png|Owlsuit (Elite) File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=ShouldersParademonSentryF.png|Parademon Sentry File:ShouldersParamilitaryF.png|Paramilitary File:ShouldersPhantomZoneReaverF.png|Phantom Zone Reaver File:ShouldersPlantF.png|Plant File:ShouldersPridefulF.png|Prideful File:ShouldersPrimevalF.png|Primeval File:ShouldersPrinceUlgoF.png|Prince Ulgo File:ShouldersProgenyOfDarkseidF.png|Progeny of Darkseid File:ShouldersPsychoF.png|Psycho File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=ShouldersQuickstrykeF.png|Quickstryke File:ShouldersQuickstryke(Elite)F.png|Quickstryke (Elite) File:ShouldersQuicksuitF.png|Quicksuit File:ShouldersQwardianFighterF.png|Qwardian Fighter File:ShouldersRaptorInfiltratorF.png|Raptor Infiltrator File:ShouldersRaptorTechF.png|Raptor Tech File:ShouldersRaptureF.png|Rapture File:ShouldersReactiveBattleSpauldersF.png|Reactive Battle Spaulders File:ShouldersRemoraF.png|Remora File:ShouldersRetroTechF.png|Retro Tech File:ShouldersReverseF.png|Reverse File:ShouldersRiddlerF.png|Riddler File:ShouldersRiddler(Elite)F.png|Riddler (Elite) File:ShouldersRoboticF.png|Robotic File:ShouldersRunesOfTheAncientsF.png|Runes of the Ancients File:ShouldersRunesOfTheEastF.png|Runes of the East File:ShouldersRunesOfTheNorsemenF.png|Runes of the Norsemen File:ShouldersRyutF.png|Ryut File:ShouldersSTARExF.png|STAR Ex File:ShouldersSTEELsuitMK-1F.png|STEELsuit MK-1 File:ShouldersScionOfIonF.png|Scion of Ion File:ShouldersSector13F.png|Sector 13 File:ShouldersSectorAgentF.png|Sector Agent File:ShouldersSectorIncendiaryF.png|Sector Incendiary File:StylePlaceHolder.png|link=ShouldersSeraphF.png|Seraph File:ShouldersShamanF.png|Shaman File:ShouldersSharpshooterF.png|Sharpshooter File:ShouldersShepherdOfAdaraF.png|Shepherd of Adara File:ShouldersShieldedRobotF.png|Shielded Robot File:ShouldersShimTarRegaliaF.png|Shim'Tar Regalia File:ShouldersShockJockF.png|Shock Jock File:ShouldersShroudOfAnubisF.png|Shroud of Anubis File:ShouldersSnakeF.png|Snake File:ShouldersSnowflakeF.png|Snowflake File:ShouldersSonOfBelialF.png|Son of Belial File:ShouldersSonOfTheMantaF.png|Son of the Manta File:ShouldersSpecOpsF.png|Spec Ops File:ShouldersSpeed-ForceSpectrumF.png|Speed-Force Spectrum File:ShouldersSpeed-ForceSpectrum2018F.png|Speed-Force Spectrum 2018 File:ShouldersSpeed-MetalF.png|Speed-Metal File:ShouldersSpikedWrathF.png|Spiked Wrath File:ShouldersSpindriftF.png|Spindrift File:ShouldersSpiritOfTheStagF.png|Spirit of the Stag File:ShouldersSplitPersonalityF.png|Split Personality File:ShouldersSpookySpiderF.png|Spooky Spider File:ShouldersSteampunkF.png|Steampunk File:ShouldersSteelworkerF.png|Steelworker File:ShouldersStrengthOfTheRamF.png|Strength of the Ram File:ShouldersSunstonesEdgeF.png|Sunstone's Edge File:ShouldersTalonLordF.png|Talon Lord File:ShouldersTechNinjaF.png|Tech Ninja File:ShouldersTheLastAurochsF.png|The Last Aurochs File:ShouldersThemysciranBattlesuitF.png|Themysciran Battlesuit File:ShouldersTimeTravelerF.png|Time Traveler File:ShouldersTracesInTimeF.png|Traces in Time File:ShouldersVengeanceF.png|Vengeance File:ShouldersVengeanceOfHecateF.png|Vengeance of Hecate File:ShouldersVengefulSurgeonF.png|Vengeful Surgeon File:ShouldersVestmentsOfRageF.png|Vestments of Rage File:ShouldersVestureOfProselyteF.png|Vesture of Proselyte File:ShouldersVikingF.png|Viking File:ShouldersVirtuousKnightF.png|Virtuous Knight File:ShouldersVisitorsF.png|Visitor's File:ShouldersVoodooF.png|Voodoo File:ShouldersWarriorOfSpringF.png|Warrior of Spring File:ShouldersWingedFuryF.png|Winged Fury File:ShouldersWizardlyF.png|Wizardly File:ShouldersZonewalkerF.png|Zonewalker Category:Styles Category:Shoulders Category:Shoulder Styles